


［all兴］Hunter.

by gf12889



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gf12889/pseuds/gf12889
Summary: 八锥用里兜的钱开了间公司玩玩，因为八个都有高颜值和不俗的实力，就自己写歌跳舞，出了几张专辑，没有大红大紫但八个人都玩得很开心。收到的履历基本上都入不了他们的眼，直到蕾蕾的出现，除了直男倩倩以外的七锥都决定要亲自下海套路小羊。倩倩就是一个在关键时刻助攻的角色。*雷，雷，雷！真的雷！*合约造假是犯法的！*年龄操作有，除了三位哥哥和倩倩全员下降五岁，最喜欢写年下攻一边撒娇叫哥哥一边借着年纪小体力好操得哥哥嘤嘤叫
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 壹

00.

“喂，妈？……没事儿，你别担心……嗯，知道了知道了，掰。”

张艺兴挂了电话，本就冷白的小脸被冻的毫无血色，他捂着脸吹了口热气，把稍微回暖的双手缩进袖子里，白色的毛衣罩在身上让他像只毛茸茸的垂耳兔。

在人生地不熟的国家找路，即便有地图导航还是有些困难。他从宽大的袖子里伸出一小截食指，嘴里嘟囔着软乎乎的抱怨，一边在空中虚虚的晃着纤白的指尖。

走了约莫十分钟，街角出现一栋引人注目的高楼，张艺兴看了看手机里的照片对照着，眼睛一下子亮了，“喔！好像是这里！”白团子兴奋的直起身子，看上去就像兔子竖起耳朵的軟萌模樣。

还没等他踏进建筑，远远的跑来一抹瘦削的身影，一下子扑上去紧紧抓住张艺兴的胳膊。即时隔着厚重的毛衣，也能感觉到他恐惧的颤抖。

反射弧过长的张艺兴还来不及反应，陌生男孩抬起精致的脸蛋，一双下垂眼用上目线无辜的看向张艺兴，眼角染上不自然的红晕，如樱花粉嫩的唇瓣正不断喘息着，银白色的头发因为剧烈的跑动有些凌乱。

他一開口便是低沉磁性的金屬音，因催情藥染上幾分魅惑：

“哥哥，幫幫我……”

01.  
张艺兴垂眸看向身旁长相雌雄莫辨的男孩，没来得及细想这么多人唯独找他求救的合理性，视线越过陌生男孩看到两个身着黑衣的高大男人穿梭在人群中，而那两名男子正好对上他的视线。

他心里咯噔一下，想着救人要紧，抓起陌生男孩的手腕就跑，但不是本地人的张艺兴根本不知道哪里可以躲藏。

“这边。”像是看出他的为难，男孩轻轻拽了下张艺兴的衣角，示意他跟着自己走。

张艺兴被带着穿过大大小小的街道，车流的喧嚣声吵的他脑袋晕呼呼的，也没觉得找他求救的人会有一条那么顺利且巧合过头的逃跑路线有什么奇怪。

转眼他被拉进了像是储藏室的房间，两人双双跌在地上。

“唔、哥哥，我好难受……”

男孩把自己小小的身体塞进张艺兴的腿间，同时凑近他微凉的肩颈，落下一个个湿热的吻。褪去身上厚重的外套，将张艺兴的双手压制在身体两侧。

“等等，你冷静点……”张艺兴慌张的挣扎，却被脖颈上不断传来的热气弄得浑身痠软，一方面也怕弄伤眼前这个看似相当孱弱的男孩。不断躲闪却被身后的墙壁阻隔了去路，手腕也被人紧紧锢住，只能任由他胡来。

“……哥哥，你叫什么？”男孩在他泛粉的颈子又啃了几下，才转而贴近张艺兴的唇瓣，双眼直勾勾的看着他，哑着嗓子问道。

或许是被那双眼睛迷惑，又或许是气氛使然，张艺兴毫无犹豫的便报上了自己的姓名。

这个举动显然取悦了身上的人，他不着痕迹的勾了勾嘴角，忍不住凑上去亲吻张艺兴软嫩的双唇。

舌尖灵巧的钻进他微开的贝齿间，勾着同样湿热的软舌嬉戏，直到张艺兴喘不过气的发出呜咽声才不舍的放开，末了还狠狠的吸吮了他厚厚的下唇。

“好乖啊，艺兴哥。”

男孩笑得狡黠，全然没有被下药的狼狈模样。

张艺兴无力的瞪了他一眼，这种时候还不知道自己被套路的话大概是智商有点问题了。刚才怕弄伤弄痛的想法全都一扫而空，轻易的便挣开了对方，下垂眼蒙上一丝冷冽。

“虽然不知道你们在玩什么游戏，但我没空。”他推开身前的男孩，瞥了眼他鼓起的裤裆，站起身冷冷的说道，“我还有工作，先走了，你自己慢慢解决吧。”

被推倒在地上的男孩不气也不恼，反而是慢悠悠的从口袋里掏出一张折叠过后的纸，用他带着几分调笑意味的语调缓缓的朗读：“甲方：XO Entertainment，乙方：张艺兴……”

闻言，张艺兴脚步停顿，放在身侧的双手紧握成拳，咬着牙试图控制自己颤抖的声音：“……你、你怎么会有……”

那人从容的站起身，抖掉衣服上的灰尘，踱步到张艺兴身后，温柔地转过他僵硬的身躯，伸出手笑得眉眼弯弯，“欢迎你加入我们。”

“我们嘛，确实是娱乐经纪公司，不过是拍片的。”见张艺兴没有要回握的意思，他看了眼空落落的手掌，不在意地耸耸肩，“不然你真以为光做音乐能有这么高的薪水？更何况你只是个默默无闻的……创作者？”

“你！”张艺兴气得眼睛都红了，不光被骗来做这种见不得人的工作，还要被眼前的骗子口无遮拦的羞辱，“合约作废！我不干！”

他低低的笑了声，摊开手里的合约指着签名栏，“你亲自签的……”接着张开手掌，比出了数字五，笑得没心没肺，“或者你付得出伪约金？”

张艺兴说不出话，只能用他兔子似的红眼睛用力的瞪着他，湿润的眼眶好像眨眨眼就会落泪。

“哎，别哭啊，会很舒服的，相信我。”他有些心疼的用大拇指蹭了蹭张艺兴白皙的脸蛋，“我叫边伯贤，你的第一个合作对象。好好享受吧。”

语罢，边伯贤凑上去蜻蜓点水的吻了下他的唇角。

“那么，请多指教。”


	2. 貳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dirty Talk.  
> *开假车  
> *依旧是白白主场

02.

“我们继续，艺兴哥哥。”

他笑了笑，转眼又变成方才眉头紧蹙的隐忍表情，上一秒还笑得狡黠的下垂眼此刻湿漉漉的，也不知道怎么有办法一下子就让眼眶发红，完全是饱受情欲所苦的模样。

边伯贤轻松的把仍惊愕于他精湛演技和变脸技术的张艺兴推倒在地，欺身上去一边黏糊的舔吻他敏感的脖颈，同时胡乱的扒下他身上的白色毛衣。

皮肤毫无预警的接触到冷空气，冻得他一个激灵，让他本能地靠近边伯贤，试图汲取一些温暖。

边伯贤顺势接下他的投怀送抱，同时在他耳边低语，“忍忍，等一下就热了。”

他边说边把张艺兴的鞋子和裤子一起脱掉，仅剩一条素黑色的亵裤和袜子还完好的穿在身上，衬得他的肌肤更加莹白且色气。这让边伯贤的喘息粗重了几分。

“唔，不要……你放开我！”

张艺兴哼哼唧唧的挣扎，但由于对方手上有合约也不敢很认真的抵抗，只是不想要主动权完全在边伯贤手里。

“嘘，哥哥，你乖一点。”几乎忍耐到极限的他不耐烦地捏了捏张艺兴不断扭动挣扎的细腰，掐出几道细微的红痕，“不然我要打你屁股了！”

张艺兴招架不住这种过于直白的发言，他用他漂亮的下垂眼软绵绵的瞪了边伯贤一眼，整个人肉眼可见的泛粉。

“这样就害羞了？”边伯贤对于他的纯情和敏感又惊又喜，心里对这个软软的哥哥更添了些好感，他抓起张艺兴白嫩的手放在自己早已高高撑起的裆部，恶质的调笑道。

“等会儿伯贤要用这根肉棒把哥哥的小穴操松，巨大的阴茎会在哥哥体内横冲直撞，撞上哥哥的前列腺，哥哥会爽得直翻白眼，有时又力道太大，把哥哥的小腹顶出一个凸起，最后上面下面都流着水被伯贤狠狠的操哭操射……”

“别说了、别说了！”张艺兴越听越害羞，整个人几乎缩成一团，想拿手捂住耳朵却被边伯贤抓着手腕强硬的打开了身体，边伯贤惊喜的看见他原本疲软的性器把内裤撑起了鼓包，顶端甚至有体液渗出布料。

“哎呀，哥哥。”边伯贤灵巧的用膝盖顶开张艺兴试图合拢的双腿，“你怎么硬了呀？”

“唔，不是、不是的，我没有……”

张艺兴猛烈的摇着脑袋否认，眼神躲闪着不敢看边伯贤，后者则好笑地看着他有如鸵鸟般的逃避质问。

“喜欢伯贤说下流话吗？”

“还是说，哥哥在想像伯贤把你操哭、操射的画面？”

“真是没想到啊，哥哥看起来那么清纯可爱，实际上却──非、常、淫、乱。”最后四个字甚至刻意凑到他耳边，一字一句的敲打在他的耳膜上。

张艺兴听到羞辱性的字眼，突然剧烈挣扎起来，红红的眼睛不知是气的还是羞的，却被边伯贤眼明手快的按住了。

“别生气啊，我在夸奖哥哥呢。”边伯贤伸出舌头去舔他微微湿润的眼角，把人刺激的一颤一颤的，“做这行的，不是越淫乱越好吗？”

紧接着他不顾张艺兴的挣扎，把人翻了个身让他跪趴在地上，拿出准备许久的软绳紧紧的将他的双手捆在背后。

“不要绑起来，拜托……”已经放弃挣扎的张艺兴试图用言语博取同情，无奈边伯贤完全不为所动。

“怕哥哥挣扎会受伤。”他俯身轻吻张艺兴线条优美的背脊以示安慰，一边把张艺兴的内裤脱下来，而后从兜里掏出一罐润滑剂。

生怕弄疼张艺兴，边伯贤往手里倒了几乎半罐，他一手掰开张艺兴的臀瓣，一手就着润滑液轻轻揉开紧闭的穴口。

“好奇怪……”异物侵入感让张艺兴既羞耻又无措，说着便扭动腰肢试图逃离手指的侵犯。

“别乱动！”边伯贤扬手就是一巴掌打在屁股上，软弹的手感让他爱不释手的揉捏几下，接着压低声音警告，“再乱动我就直接操进去！”

他吓的不敢再逃，任由屁股里的手指随意侵犯，越探越深。

“呜嗯、不要，不要了……”

边伯贤很有耐心的扩张到三根手指可以顺利进出，原先粉嫩的穴口被摩擦蹂躏到发红，张艺兴感觉下体已经没了知觉，呜咽着讨饶道。

“忍耐一下，哥哥。”边伯贤没有要停下来的意思，反而是用食指不断按压湿软不堪的肠壁，像是在寻找什么。

“喔，找到了。”

张艺兴只来得及听见这句话，随后，菊穴内部某处传来的极强快感让他忍不住失态地叫出声来：“呃、唔啊啊！”

“这里可以直接刺激到前列腺。”边伯贤随口解释，留给他些许的缓冲时间，张艺兴从未尝过如此令人心悸的刺激，不由得大口喘气。但接下来边伯贤的话却让他浑身一颤：“这边只靠手指摩擦就能把人送上高潮。哥哥，你这么敏感，猜猜自己会高潮几次？”

语罢，边伯贤重新按住那一块明显凸起的软肉，一手微微压制住张艺兴的腰窝，在他慌乱破碎的呻吟声中，指腹使力，在软肉上按揉起来。

“嗯、嗯唔……呜……”刚刚仅仅一次碰触就足以让张艺兴发颤，这种持续的直接刺激更是让他难以承受，酸涩的胀麻挟着快感传递到四肢百骸。

而这样的力道只是试探而已，边伯贤见人并未产生强烈的排斥后又毫无怜惜的加重了几分力度，惹得人汽水般甜腻的呻吟都染上了哭腔：“别，别啊啊——不要，不行的……”

边伯贤微微一挑眉，把手指退出了半分，还没等人平静下来，就借着捅入的力度，直接用指腹戳中了敏感点——

“呜、呜啊啊！”张艺兴浑身激烈的颤抖，呻吟都岔了声，前面翘起的性器流出少许白浊。

“加把劲，哥哥。”他瞥了眼地上零星的精液，语带笑意的道。并没有指望思绪已经混乱的张艺兴回答，插入后穴的手指变成了两根，交替着又快又狠地戳刺着那一处可怜的软肉。

张艺兴的大腿已经出现了轻微的痉挛，边伯贤把后穴中的手指蜷起，用骨感的指关节在已经肿大的软肉上大力刮蹭：“哥哥，舒服吗，嗯？”

菊穴内的敏感点被坚硬的指节毫不留情地刮过，张艺兴几乎连叫都叫不出来了。因为没能及时回答，屁眼内的软肉再次被惩罚似的大力摩擦，眼前闪过一片白光，大脑陷入了刹那的空白，连呼吸都漏掉了半拍：“呃、呃啊啊……不……呜——！我不知道、不呜……”

单靠前列腺按摩，张艺兴痉挛着高潮了。

“哥哥真棒。”边伯贤解开张艺兴双手的束缚，温柔的拉起他，让他面对自己坐在腿上，同时凑上去亲吻他被唾液和泪水弄的一团糟的小脸，“第一次就能只靠后面射出来，哥哥天生就适合干这行。”

被过量的快感刺激到几乎晕过去的张艺兴完全听不见他说了什么，只是嘟囔着哼了几声就在边伯贤的怀中昏睡过去。

“太刺激了吗？”边伯贤的微笑和语调充斥着他自己都没察觉的宠溺和温柔，轻柔的拨开张艺兴被汗水打湿的浏海，落下一个吻。

“这次就先放过你了。”


	3. 參

03.

“喔，你们来了。”

边伯贤刚把怀里昏睡的小兔子用大衣包起来安置在大腿上，两个身着黑衣黑裤的高大男子便掐着点进来了，他一边揉捏把玩张艺兴肉肉的脸颊，抬起头随口招呼了声。

两人一声不吭的摘下墨镜和口罩，露出两张过份精致的脸。稍高的那人有着凌厉的眉眼，和高挺的鼻梁，乍一看略显高冷，但脸型却替他添加了适当的柔软，很好的中和了五官。

他看都不看边伯贤一眼，径直弯下身要打横抱起熟睡的张艺兴。

“呀，吴世勋！”边伯贤用力的拍开他不安份的手，气愤的抗议道：“你是强盗吗！”

吴世勋挑眉，伴随着一声嗤笑。

“不然你抱得动他？”

说罢还嘲讽的上下打量他的小身板。

边伯贤说不过他，瞪了眼一扭头不屑道：“哼，拿去拿去。”

“谢谢，乐意之至。”

吴世勋笑得那叫一个得意，不忘替张艺兴把大衣紧了紧，一手揽住身体一手穿过膝下，轻松的把人抱了起来。

另一个青年有着古铜色的皮肤，衬得五官更加立体，嘴唇肉肉的像混血儿一样。他显然对那边“争风吃醋”的戏码没什么兴趣，反正总会轮到他的。

他掠过吵吵闹闹的两人走向墙边，把桌上挖了个洞的纸箱掀开拿出摄影机，那里是他们事先安置的地方，洞口正好对着镜头。

“钟仁？”怀里的小兔子被抢走了，边伯贤一脸不甘愿的站起来，正好看到金钟仁拿着相机不知道在捣鼓什么，“怎么了，机器有问题？”

金钟仁闻言抬头，眨了眨眼。

“啊……好像都没录到。”

04.

“谁架的摄影机？”

边伯贤走过去抢走他手里的机器，确定里面完全没文件。

“不是我！”明明前一秒还在欣赏臂弯里张艺兴可爱的睡颜，吴世勋反应迅速的急忙撇清关系，随即转头看向金钟仁。

“看我干嘛！”金钟仁看到边伯贤传递过来的杀人目光，也连忙摆手，“也不是我，真的不是！”

“……那是？”

“是暻秀哥！”

真不愧是同年至交，默契真好。

“行吧。”边伯贤状似遗憾地关掉相机，塞进金钟仁仍僵在原地的手里，“反正也没做到最后。”

接着便目不斜视的走出了小仓库。

“哎，他在笑什么？”金钟仁走到吴世勋旁边，愣愣地发问。

吳世勋没说话，而是意味深长的看了怀里的人儿一眼，再给了金钟仁一个“这么简单的问题自己想”的眼神，也跟着边伯贤走了出去。

“什么嘛！”

金钟仁在后面不开心地嘟嘟囔囔。

“到底是为什么啦！”


	4. 肆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是我们初恋！

05.  
张艺兴醒来时已经是第二天中午。

“嘶……好疼……”

估计是睡太久了，太阳穴一跳一跳的。他蹙起眉扶着额头缓缓坐起来。

他眨了眨眼，掀开棉被发现身上只穿着一件正好盖过臀部的长版衬衫，环顾四周也没找到裤子，只好顶着睡乱的头发趿拉着拖鞋到浴室洗漱。

张艺兴从来都是个心思缜密的人，清醒过后马上明白是昨天那个叫边伯贤的青年把他带回来的，那么这个房间就是诈骗经纪公司替他准备的了。

想到这里张艺兴就一肚子火，但他确实是签约了，也付不出违约金，只能咬牙撑下去。

反正，男人嘛，顶多痛点羞耻点就过去了。张艺兴站在镜子前，拍了拍脸颊对自己打气道。

“艺兴哥？”

朴灿烈走进房间时，床上只剩一团被子，能看出个虚虚的人形。他叫了几声都没有回应，只得轻轻敲响厕所的门，“哥，你在里面吗？”

还沉浸在自己世界的张艺兴被吓得一个机灵，想着大概是工作人员之类的奉命来叫醒自己，随口应了声就去拉门。

于是一双又白又直的腿就这样闯入朴灿烈的视线，半天都没回过神。

“先生？先生？”张艺兴见他盯着自己发愣，忍不住伸手挥了挥，试图唤醒眼前的青年。

不过，这工作人员颜值这么高？看看这眼睛、这五官比例，太可惜了吧。颜控晚期在心底默默摇摇头。

“啊……艺兴哥！我叫朴灿烈！”

朴灿烈回过神，眼睛都亮了，他笑出酒窝的样子，让张艺兴仿佛看见了他头上猛然竖起的耳朵和身后摆得欢快的狗尾巴，不禁被感染的也笑了出来，与朴灿烈相对的酒窝深深陷下去。

“你好，灿烈。”

艺兴哥好可爱！还有酒窝！好想吃掉！

朴灿烈在心里无数次尖叫，一对大眼睛闪闪发亮的，看的张艺兴有点不好意思，开口问道：“有什么事呢？”

“这个，给哥买的早餐。”他举起手里的塑胶袋晃了晃，接着又道，“还有一个通知……”

他往前走了两步，身高差让张艺兴被他的影子罩住。

“我是艺兴哥的下一个合作对象。”

06.  
朴灿烈把带来的相机安置在柜子上，刚好可以拍到他脖子以下的部份。

接着他牵着张艺兴来到床边，凑到张艺兴唇边落下一个淡淡的吻。

“好了就开始吧？”

也不等他有所反应，朴灿烈手搭在他肩上一使力，强硬的让张艺兴半跪在自己面前，他则在床上坐下，让对方正对着他的胯部。

“喂，你干什……唔！”

朴灿烈一改方才大狗狗的形象，一把捏住张艺兴的双颊阻止他继续说下去。

“乖一点，哥哥。”大拇指轻揉他丰厚的下唇，“不要嘴巴，那改用屁股？”

张艺兴剧烈摇头，下垂眼盛满哀求似的雾气。

“就一次，用嘴巴让我射出来一次就好。”朴灿烈松开手，轻轻捏了捏他的耳垂，“然后今天就放过哥哥，到此为止。”

只要不用后面都好。

“回答呢？哥哥。”

“好，我、我用嘴……帮你……”

“好乖。”

朴灿烈揉揉他的发顶，接着解开裤头，露出被内裤包裹着，尺寸傲人的性器。

“喜欢吗？”他笑。

张艺兴羞红的表情很好的取悦到了朴灿烈，他低头拉近了两人的距离，温热有力的手掌托住张艺兴的脸颊，形状完美的唇离得很近，却保持着若即若离的距离不曾触上。

他开口询问道：“想要吗？”

张艺兴很想否定，但他知道正在拍摄，难不成他说了不，朴灿烈就会放他走吗？更何况不好好配合的话指不定又要重来。

耻于开口的张艺兴只能颤着眼睫，低下头凑近男人的胯间，侧脸轻蹭那蛰伏的性器，无师自通的用动作代替开不了口的窘迫。

“这么喜欢吗？”头顶传来一声轻笑，张艺兴把头埋的更低了些，却不慎撞上了那温热的地方，烧的后颈都红成一片。朴灿烈终于不再戏弄他，扣着下巴让人抬起头来，慢条斯理地将内裤拉下。

尚处在沉睡状态的阴茎就已经足够让张艺兴吃惊了，颜色只比青年的肤色深了一些，两个沉甸甸的球袋半隐在衣物间。他艰难地咽了下口水，不敢去看。

“哥哥，含着。”

胡思乱想间，硕大的龟头触上唇瓣轻蹭，朴灿烈捏着他的下巴把嘴唇分开，慢慢地将阴茎塞进去，抵在舌床等他适应。嘴里的东西比看上去的要更大 ，张艺兴努力张大嘴巴，对方的动作意外的温柔，和他先前强硬的举止有着强烈反差。

朴灿烈的手指轻缓地抚在他敏感的颈侧，又将散乱的额发拨开，让他脸上的表情能毫无遮挡的显露出来。张艺兴生涩地吮吸着口中的巨物，脸颊都有些发酸，因着朴灿烈的耐心，他比自己想像中更加适应。

“舔它。”

朴灿烈低低的下令，张艺兴放开被他吸得晶亮的龟头，颤抖着双手扶住巨物，从底部到顶端仔仔细细地舔吮着，抬眼偷觑青年时，却发现对方仍旧一派轻松而非沉迷，好胜心莫名燃烧起来的张艺兴不甘于青年的不为所动。

他想着自渎时自己最敏感的几个部位，一边用双手轻捏着囊袋，绕着冠状沟仔细的舔过一圈后，从漂亮的唇瓣间探出舌尖，细致地勾舔着马眼。

朴灿烈闷哼一声，挑眉捏住后颈迫使他仰起头来，眯起眼睛看着人脸上一闪而过的得意，开口却问了个没什么来由的问题：“怕吗？”

张艺兴怎么可能示弱，但又怕朴灿烈一言不合要用他的后面，犹豫间脖颈处收紧的手指拉回他的注意力，索性豁出去地摇了头。

朴灿烈眸色一深，又将手挪回他的下巴处捏住，这次的力道明显比上次大的多，张艺兴还没来得及反应，半勃起的阴茎就已经狠狠撞入他的喉咙。

龟头借着冲力进入了难以想像的深度，反射性的呛咳被口中巨物堵住，喉咙止不住的咳呕反而成了按摩巨物的震动，张艺兴被这一下顶的满眼泪花，本就略显无辜的下垂眼此刻更是勾人，脆弱的表情已经完全激起了朴灿烈的施虐欲。

第一下只是开头，朴灿烈还好心地留了些缓冲的时间，随后，他一手按住张艺兴的后脑，一手掐住脆弱的后颈，毫无怜惜地对着紧窄的喉管一次比一次深入地猛烈抽插起来。

张艺兴想求饶却发不出声音，双手无力的在朴灿烈的裤子上抓挠，朴灿烈轻易地读懂了他的心思，手指轻抚他的侧脸，性感低哑的声音如同恶魔：“哥哥，现在怕了吗？”而他就像被掐住的幼崽，哀哀低泣着，毫无反抗能力。然而，在这样粗暴的对待下，他的欲望却可悲的挺立起来，涨的发疼。

尽管仍有大半茎体未能进入，但对于第一次口交的张艺兴来说已经困难到了无法吞咽的地步。朴灿烈丝毫没有停手的打算，猛烈而迅速地抽插过后，他站起身转了个方向，让张艺兴背靠床铺，将头尽力后仰，咽喉和食道近乎成为一条直线。

随后，朴灿烈将长度惊人的肉棒缓缓插入被迫张开的喉管中，迫使胯下的人如同吞咽般容纳巨物，张艺兴被插的眼前发黑，每当肉棒无法前进时，朴灿烈都会微微后退，却又在他松气的刹那沉腰狠狠顶入更深，喉咙鼓起一次次不自然的弧度。

几次教训之后，张艺兴崩溃地哭了出来，却因为喉中之物只能发出微弱的鼻音和颤抖的呛咳，反而让巨物持续涨大，他几乎以为自己要被插穿在朴灿烈的阴茎上。

意识朦胧间，他听见朴灿烈的嗤笑，随后腿间的欲望被挤住碾压，惊得他倒吸一口气，被不放过任何机会的青年再次趁机深入。幼嫩的食道被强制捅穿，可怜的分身被凌辱挤压，张艺兴整个人都陷入一种灼热而凄惨的欲望之中。

朴灿烈意识到张艺兴已经到了极限，没有强求将阴茎全部插入。日子还很长，他意味深长地舔了舔薄唇，在对方被迫张开的喉管中慢慢抽动起来，紧窄的食道如同上好的绸缎牢牢包裹住他的阴茎，他强压住想要快速猛插的欲望，用一尘不染的鞋尖挑弄爱抚着张艺兴腿间可怜兮兮的肉棒。

等到张艺兴终于回神慢慢适应了喉中巨物的动作后，他才加快了速度，插的张艺兴呜咽不已，最终，在一次抽出仅留龟头，随后如打桩般狠狠捅入被摩擦到敏感至极的食道内的插入后，将大量滚烫的精液射入张艺兴的嘴里。腿间的欲望也在这时迎来重重的最后一击，张艺兴浑身痉挛着攀上了高潮。

“哥哥，先别吞喔。”朴灿烈的声线又变回大狗狗般的撒娇，“吸出来，对，吸干净……”

他抽出软下的性器，一手轻轻捧着张艺兴的后脑，一手探入张艺兴半张的嘴里，把自己的精液和对方的唾液混合在一起。

“好好感受我的味道。”他满意的看着张艺兴嘴里盛满白浊被玩到双目失神的模样，“好了，现在稍微吞一点点进去。”

张艺兴没什么反应，任由黏稠的精液缓缓滑入食道。

“我的精液会涂满哥哥的喉咙、胃袋，甚至渗透每一个细胞。”朴灿烈温柔地阖上张艺兴的嘴，低低的声线仿佛催眠一般，温热的大手复上他的腹部，“我在哥哥身体里呢。”

朴灿烈眼底的怜爱满溢而出，抱起眼神早已无法对焦的张艺兴，小小的一团缩在他怀里，让他忍不住又亲了好几口张艺兴白皙的脸颊。

“辛苦了，哥哥。”


End file.
